1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated geophysical survey system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a computer-integrated geophysical survey system, useful in the location of underground obstacles, such as rocks, concrete, steel and ice, and which is further capable of measuring and recording a wide array of geological conditions simultaneously with the detection of underground obstacles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, the art has not included a detection-measurement device for accomplishing the broad range of functions described above, and which will be described in greater detail hereinafter, despite a persistent need in industries, such as the oil, gas and pipeline industries, which are required to determine the parameters measured by the present invention on an on-going basis. In addition, it is estimated that the present invention, vis-a-vis the prior art methods of accomplishing the same, can complete the necessary geophysical survey in only 5-10% of the time now required by prior art means to gather and record similar information.